Late night
by editorbit
Summary: This one was not written at 12am. It's a little angsts, but there's fluff too.


Nine became eight. A translucent veil of tension spread over them. As the sun slowly but surely edged closer to disappearing behind the mountains in the distance, they silently agreed on that it was time to find somewhere to rest. They found a nice spot, or rather it was Legolas who really found it who had gone ahead, and settled down. It was a nice spot. A small stream was a few minutes or so long walk away which was pretty handy and it had a perfect spot for a fire, not too out in the open for anyone with bad intentions, or good really, to spot them.

A fire was started and food was prepared. They hadn't eaten in a while, either too deep in their own thoughts to suggest a pause or not wanting to be the one breaking the silence. Either way, by the time food had been prepared and they'd all huddled around the warm fire or somewhere near the fire, they were hungry, not to mention thirsty.  
The meal was eaten in silence.

The sunlight eventually went out and the only source of light left was the fire still burning and they could feel the temperature slowly dropping. The hobbits had been the first to retreat to bed, or rather the ground as a comfortable bed wasn't something they'd be able to find for a while. One by one they got up from their seats by the fire, finding whatever they needed, wether it was a blanket or a last sip of water, before finding a spot to sleep in.

The four others remained a little while longer by or in the area near the fire. Normally they'd chat, about anything and everything, but now they resorted to just sitting there, staring into the fire, drinking or fidgeting with something. Someone needed to take the first watch. The camp might've been one of the most hidden ones and so far they hadn't heard or seen anything, but still, just to be safe. Though no one was volunteering.

Finally, Legolas broke the silence, announcing he'd take the first shift and that he'd wake one of them once a few hours or so had passed. No one protested and that was that. One by one the two Men and the dwarf got up as well, finding a spot to rest in. They all stayed fairly close, not straying too far away from the fire or the fast asleep hobbits.

Aragorn found a nice, fairly comfortable spot on the ground by a tree, using one of their packs as a makeshift pillow and leaning it against the tree, wrapping his arms around himself to keep himself warm. It wasn't until now he realised just how tired he was and it didn't take very long until he fell asleep.

He woke up who knows how long later, though as he took a look around, he realised it wasn't by anyone waking him up to tell him it was his turn. He spotted the elf on his side on the ground as well, not too far from the fire, one hand supporting his head while the other rested in the grass, clearly not bothered by the slightly cold air. He didn't spot Boromir where he'd last seen him and assumed he was around here somewhere, keeping watch. Closing his eyes again, he tried going back to sleep, getting some rest before it was actually his turn.

He didn't get to sleep for long though, barely even closing his eyes before he felt a kick to the side. It was his turn now. Sitting up he made sure he had his weapons before he decided to get seated by the fire. It was still burning so Boromir had clearly rekindled it. It burned as bright as ever and Aragorn was immediately met with warmth as he sat down. He could feel his cold limbs already heating up.

It was a quiet night, very uneventful really. The lack of action and the warmth from the fire quickly resulted in heavy eyelids and a want to go back to sleep by the tree. Though he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat through it.  
He cast a glance at everyone sleeping. None were missing which was good. The hobbits were still as fast asleep as ever. Gimli was snoring just on the other side of the fire. Boromir had gone to sleep with his back against another tree further away. And the elf, Legolas, was asleep as well, though he was on his back now, unfocused eyes watching the starlit sky above them.

The sleepiness must've been getting to him because that patch of grass just out of reach looked really comfortable. Maybe it was better than where he'd been sleeping earlier? Perhaps he'd lie down with him later. He wouldn't mind right? Legolas did seem like he was comfortable, though he didn't have anything to rest his head on.

Hadn't the elf shoved a cloak into one of their packs a while ago? Maybe he should go get it and put it under his head. He didn't want the elf to wake up with a sore neck. Like he didn't have enough to worry about.

Like he'd thought, there was indeed a cloak. It was soft and fairly thin and he folded it a few times until he deemed it good enough of a pillow. He approached the elf with gentle steps, not wanting to startle him. With his free hand he rubbed his eyes. Oh how he wanted to just lie down beside him and sleep, but he had to stay up for a little longer, just a little at least. The others deserved some sleep as well.

The light hair was just as soft, if not softer than, the cloak and with a gentle hand he lifted the elf's head, slipping the cloak under it before gently placing his head back down. The elf made no movement, eyes still staring right up at the sky. The man gentle pushed some strands of hair out of the elf's face, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. It trails down to his lip before he pulled away. He stayed seated for a moment, barely taking his eyes off the fair elf sleeping. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. It felt like they'd close any second.

Either it must've been his tired mind playing tricks on him or the elf's eyes were on him now, rather than the stars. For a moment he thought he might've been dreaming about those glittering eyes staring at him, that he'd fallen asleep right then and there in the grass, until he started speaking. "Is it my turn?" he asked, voice barely louder than a whisper. He started moving, trying to sit up, but Aragorn stopped him with a hand to his chest. "No. Just continue resting," he told him. He used his free hand to rub his eyes and blinked as his vision got blurry. "I was about to go wake the dwarf."

Legolas watched from where he lied in the grass as Aragorn woke up the dwarf with a gentle nudge. He noticed the small smile on the elf's face in the corner of his eyes as the dwarf mumbled something incoherent, hands on his ax as if he was ready to fight. A harsher nudge did the job and he made his way right over to the elf, getting down on the grass with him. He could fall asleep right then and there. He only lifted his head ever so slightly to let Legolas push a part of the cloak-turned-into-a-pillow under his head before closing his eyes and getting himself comfortable so can finally sleep.

A hand brushing against his cheek and the body beside him snuggling against him is the only thing he remembers before falling asleep that night.


End file.
